Save The Best For Last
by Kawaii Onigiri
Summary: Set after the FB gang finished school. Tohru is a corporate exec. When she feels her life has no meaning, her friend Amari is set to help her find what's missing.
1. Reacquaintances

Disclaimer - I claim no right to anything Fruits Basket. They all belong to Takaya-sensei...*sadness* A girl can dream though.  
  
The inspiration for this story comes from the many fanfics I have read within the confines of the message boards at Furuba Lemon Basket. It takes place after the FB gang all graduate from high school and move on with their lives. Some of the Jyuunishi have lost contact with each other, some have become unexpected "friends." You'll just have to see! This is going to be a Kyoru, and it's my first FB fic EVER, so I hope you like it!  
  
Save The Best For Last  
  
Chapter One  
  
It had been quite a while since she had time to just sit down and think about anything besides work. She was looking forward to it.  
  
She had her secretary, and good friend, Amari take the last of her calls and tell her clients she was going to be out of the office for the rest of the day. Amari nodded her consent and gave her a smile. She knew how hard Tohru had been working, and agreed that she was well overdue for some down time. She waved goodbye as Tohru walked out of the office.   
  
Amari turned back to her desk and shook her head. Ever since they'd first met, Tohru was always going out of her way to help others. Other than her ferocity she had when she came to work, she was as gentle as a kitten. When they had first met in college, Amari was still trying to find herself. They had been roommates during their freshmen year. The love that seemed to radiate from Tohru had touched her as well. They had been friends ever since. Once they had graduated they had gone their separate ways. Though they still kept in touch, Amari missed the care free, late night conversations, the last minutes study sessions, the general feeling she had while living with Tohru. Like nothing bad could ever happen to her. She called Tohru one day to find that her dear friend was up for a promotion at her job and was going to move to Tokyo. One thing led to another and the next thing she knew she had a job working for Tohru. If she was honest with herself, she knew she had never been happier.  
  
Tohru, while content with the path she had taken, needed someone in her life. Not a friend, she had plenty of those. It was part of her allure. She could befriend anyone she met. No, it wasn't that. She needed someone to love, and someone who could love her just as much, if not more. Amari knew that she had lived with the Sohmas during her high school years. She knew that it pained Tohru to no end when she had to leave. However, she did not know about the curse. It was part of Tohru's promise to the family, never to tell the secret.   
  
Amari only wanted her friend to be happy. She wanted her to know the kind of happiness that would devour her very heart and soul.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wonder if there was ever a day when there wasn't any traffic!"  
  
Tohru's was in her black Ferrari on her way back to her flat. She was morethan anxious to get home and take a long bath. 'One with lots of strawberry bubbles,' she thought, giggling at her own impish thoughts, Ever since she could remember, she loved everything strawberry. Strawberry ice cream, strawberry print stationary, and especially strawberry bubble baths. It was her strawberry obsession that kept her grounded. It kept her from being swept away in the corporate world, becoming a mindless working machine. She had seen it happen to some of her co-workers, and knew it was no way to live. No fun, no happiness...no life at all.  
  
As she pulled up into the parking garage, she got out of the car singing the ballad that had been playing on the radio. She looked around only to see a sea of expensive sports cars and luxury vehicles. Yes, she was living "the good life," but she missed the simple things. Like waking up to Yuki and Kyou's fights, and Shigure's flirtatious teasing. She missed cooking dinner for the Sohma family, and sitting out on the porch with a cup of hot tea, watching the sunset from Shigure's house. She had always felt needed there. They had depended on her, but thinking that she felt a little more than selfish. But...couldn't she be selfish? even for just a minute?  
  
Stripping away her work suit, she ran the water and added the strawberry bubble bath. Turning on the stereo she had built into the bathroom, she decided on a little classical music. She slowly slid into the tub, feeling the worries of work fade away.  
  
"Ah...this is more like it," she said to no one in particular.  
  
As much as she was enjoying her bath, she felt guilty for leaving Amari to deal with the clients alone. She decided to give her a call, just to check up, and maybe keep her a little company.  
  
ring...ring....ring.....ring..."Hello, Takayaki and associates. How may I help you?"  
  
"Ha ha, Amari, you sound so...official! What's going on. Has it been busy since I left?"  
  
"Tohru? What are you doing? You should be relaxing right now! Don't worry about me, everything's fine."  
  
"I know, I know! You've got everything under control. I don't know why I called. I guess I'm a little lonely, so I thought you might keep me a little company!"  
  
"Aw, how sweet of you! Don't worry, tonight when I get off work I'll pick you up and we'll have to go shopping and out to dinner ,okay?"  
  
"Perfect. That's sounds perfect! I was looking at these new shoes and-," she by the strangled sound of Amari trying to politely interrupt.  
  
"Sorry Tohru, gotta check the other line." *click*  
  
While waiting for Amari to switch lines again, Tohru tried to think of the perfect outfit for her. When they were in college, Amari was more of the wild child, but when they started working, she had lost most of her courageous style and settled in to a rather conservative shell. It was time to get her back in to her old ways, and the first step was a new wardrobe. With the right knit top, denim skirt, and shoes, she would be a new woman.  
  
"Tohru? I'm back, but I gotta go. Look, I'll see you tonight, okay?"  
  
"Alright. Ta ta darling," she said in her best English accent.  
  
A mischievous grin spread across her normally delicate features. 'This is going to be so much fun!'  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
As promised, Amari went straight to Tohru's apartment after work. When Tohru saw that she was still wearing her burgundy cardigan over a chunky white turtle neck and her khaki slacks, she couldn't help but make a face. Amari sighed. She knew what that face meant. She was quick to jump to defense.  
  
"Hey, I know it looks bad, but I haven't had time to go shopping lately, Miss Slave driver! You are a workaholic and your attitude is contagious, okay? Ugh, I don't know why I'm  
  
so jumpy, let's just go! My credit card is in need of serious lovin'," she laughed at her last statement, which sounded a little more than corny.  
  
"Sure, just let me put my hair up and we'll go."  
  
Sitting in front of the vanity she put her hair in a tousled bun, leaving some tendrils hanging down. A touch of lip gloss and they were out the door.  
  
As they were driving down the streets of the lively city, Amari couldn't help but notice how beautiful Tohru was. It was the beauty that was...just natural.  
  
"How do you do it Tohru?"  
  
"Do what, Amari?"  
  
"I mean, you look great! And I don't just mean tonight. I mean everyday. How do you do it?"  
  
"Heh heh...you know, no one has ever come to me for beauty tips. Amari, don't even act like you don't know how beautiful you are! Do you remember back in college when you  
  
used to have those guys calling out to you from outside our window? All I would hear was, 'Amari's so hot,' and 'I would kill to have a girl like her.' I used to be so jealous. No one had  
  
ever said anything like that to me. Well, except for Shigure, but I know he was just teasing me. In fact, he said things like that to many of my high school class mates...the females anyway."  
  
Amari looked at her dear friend with eyes full of unshed tears. "Oh Tohru. I don't know how I could have made it through all this time without you."  
  
Giving her a brilliant smile, Tohru reached out for her hand, squeezing it slightly in reassurrance, "I feel the same way. After leaving the Sohma's, I didn't think I could really live again. I fulfilled my promise to my mom and graduated high school and college! I stayed with Uo and Hana for a while, but after some time, they had started moving on with their lives. Hana was engaged and Uo was in a serious relationship as well. I felt like I was holding them back. So one day, I just left. And well...as they say, the rest is history."  
  
She looked to her left to see Amari dabbing her eyes with a tissue. Hey! This is supposed to be their fun night!  
  
"Ugh...enough of this sappy stuff. I see a pair of shoes that are just calling out my name."  
  
Tohru grabbed Amari by the wrist and pulling her in tow.   
  
Amari couldn't stifle her gasp. She had never been in a store like this before. The ceilings were so high! The pillars and floors were carved out of marble and...everything was  
  
just so shiny!  
  
  
  
Tohru couldn't help but laugh at her friend's reaction. "Alright girl. If you quite done, please pick your jaw up off the floor and help me find something...suitable for you to wear."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Too sheer...too neon...too trashy...too frumpy...too...too perfect!'  
  
She screamed as she clutched the dress to her chest. It would go perfectly with those shoes she had in mind. Suddenly she saw a man in a hat approach her.  
  
"Excuse me miss. Can I help you with something," he took off his hat a bowed to her.  
  
Looking at his hair, something clicked in her mind. 'White and black hair...this wasn't an old man. In fact, he looked to be her-,' her thoughts came to a halt when she a wave of deja vú.  
  
"Hatsuharu?"  
  
He looked at her with confusion clearly written on his face. He recovered, putting that suave smile back in place.  
  
"Yes? Have we met before?"  
  
"Haru! It's me, Tohru!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I could feel my face go slack with shock. This is Tohru? Shigure's little flower? The Tohru I knew was an innocent girl, without any impure thoughts or unkind words. The Tohru I knew had loved so openly, loved so wholeheartedly. The person standing before me was not the Tohru I knew. That Tohru had ledt us still a girl. This Tohru, she was a full blooded woman. Sexy, beautiful, and...staring at me with the most beautiful look I have ever seen.  
  
"T-Tohru? Oh, Kami...is it really you?"  
  
"Oh, Haru, I've missed you so much! How have you been? What about the others?"  
  
  
  
I stepped forward and pulled her into a loose embrace, but as close as the curse would allow. She leaned on my shoulder and let forth the flood of tears she had been holding in check. After she seemingly ran out of tears, she looked up at me, and I could see the loneliness deep within her soul. Literally, in the blink of an eye, she put on her best face and flashed me a brilliant smile.  
  
"Everyone's fine. Things have changed though. Shigure is now dating Mit-chan. Ayame is dating Mine, and his 'talents' are more in demand than ever before. Wait a minute, why don't you come see for yourself? You must know, now that I know you're still here, I'm not about to let you just walk out of lives again. You do know that, don't you?"  
  
"Oh, Hatsuharu, I can't go back. I can't bear to face them again. After leaving, I'm sure there's no need for me anymore. From what you tell me, everyone has moved on and is doing just fine. I would only be imposing. I'm sorry. Here, let me give you my phone numbers. Here's the one to my office, the one to my cell, and my home phone. If you're ever in the area again, call me. We'll have lunch or coffee, or something. Okay? I was nice to see you again...Haru," and she made to turn away, but a large, strong hand caught her elbow before she had the chance.  
  
"Tohru, are you crazy! I'm not letting you go until you see everyone else. We've all missed you so much. Nobody knew what happened to you. When you left, you left no note, no address, no phone number, nothing that could tell anyone where you were. After a while, everyone figured you would want us to move on. So we did, but we never forgot. Shigure would talk about 'his little flower this,' and 'his little flower that.' And you left that damn strawberry towel again. Oh, he had some fun with that one. Drove Yuki and Kyou crazy, he did. No, little lady, you are coming with me."  
  
He then proceeded to throw her over his shoulder, carrying her out of the store kicking and screaming. He couldn't help but to grin. When had she gotten so fiesty?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Amari heard some muffled screaming and turned to find her friend being hoisted out onto the streets over the shoulder of a very large, handsome man. Ignoring the last of her thought she ran to the door, forgetting that she was trying on one of the dresses from the store.  
  
"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? Put her down before I call the cops!"  
  
She was surprised to find that he was laughing. More than surprised, she was pissed! She was even more surprised when Tohru's struggling ceased. Instead, the petite figure was bouncing slightly with laughter. She leaned over and whispered something into the man's ear. He nodded and her set her back on her feet.   
  
"Amari, I'd like to introduce you to an old friend of mine. This is Hatsuharu Sohma. Haru, this is my dear friend Amari."  
  
Eyeing the girl in front of him, he bowed deeply before her. "Well, Miss Amari, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. If you'll excuse us, we must be going now."  
  
Seeing that Amari was still dumbfounded, Tohru smiled and thrust her credit card into her hand.  
  
"Well, it seems like I haven't much choice in the matter. Buy something hot, and tomorrow night we'll go dancing, okay? Ta ta darling," she said, adding a theatrical toss of the leg.   
  
  
  
Amari stood there, watching her best friend walk away hand-in-hand with the most gorgeous guy she'd ever seen.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well, there we go. The first chapter in now out. I hope you all like it. And suggestions would be more than welcome. Gotta go and plan out my next chapter! Ja ne!  
  
Miss Kawaii  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Home Sweet Home

Home Sweet Home (Chapter 2)  
  
The car was filled with nothing but silence. Tohru was facing straight ahead, but she was staring at him out of the corner of her eye. Apparently it hadn't gone unnoticed.  
  
"Be careful, your eyes might get stuck like that."  
  
She laughed dryly. Was she really that obvious?  
  
"Gomen ne, Haru. I just, I still can't believe I'm here with you. It's been so long since I've seen you. I'm just so happy. Oh, and I'm sorry about what happened at the store. I don't lose control of myself so easily...anymore. I-I've changed." She said sadly. She used to be such an innocent, loving person. As a young lady of sixteen, she couldn't say no to anyone. People were constantly coming to her for guidance. The only guidance she had to offer anyone were the very words her mother had given her. She used to look at life as something to be treasured, but now, it was something she often had to struggle through. Until now, Amari had been her only source of happiness.  
  
She untied her hair, running her fingers through it nervously. It really had been a long time since she had seen any of the Sohmas. More than five years after high school graduation. She had never forgotten a moment of it.  
  
Haru's nose immediately picked up on a familiar scent.  
  
"Strawberries, eh? You still love strawberries, don't you?"  
  
She laughed, remember the other thing that gave her joy.  
  
"Yeah. It's one of the two things that help me be me."  
  
"Really then? And what's the other thing?"  
  
"Amari," she answered simply.  
  
"Ah yes. Dear Amari. So, who is she? How did the two of you meet?"  
  
Remembering her college days made her smile. Amari had always wanted her to be more outgoing, live life to the fullest. Funny how things change.  
  
"Oh...heh heh...Amari and I met in college. She was my roommate my first year there. She always told me I was too shy. She taught me how to do my makeup, how to choose clothes that fit me right, and she taught me how to talk to guys. Now it seems like she's the one who needs the extra push. Ever since she started working for me, she pulled herself into this little conservative shell. She's acting like I did when I was sixteen. Kami-sama, she's twenty-seven! She's worse than I ever was...I think."  
  
"I don't know if I'd go that far. You were pretty introverted when you were living with Shigure and the others. Always fretting over the tiniest thing. With time comes change though, eh? I can see you're not the slip of a girl you used to be. You never wore anything so form fitting before. Nice ass, by the way."  
  
Though she had grown used to flirting and receiving compliments, the casualness of his statement brought forth a brilliant blush.  
  
"Er...thank you. Like I said, Amari lectured me to no end about how I should show my figure more and how I should start dressing my age. I'm so glad she did. Who knows, I might still have been wearing embroidered cardigans and white cotton panties!"  
  
"What, no more white panties? So, what do you wear then?"  
  
A grin spread from ear to ear. "Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Ah! Cheeky one, aren't we?"  
  
"Kami, this is pushing my limit as it is. My face must be red as a tomato now. Oh, forget I ever said anything about the panties," said rubbed her cheeks vigorously, trying to calm the flame that spread across her face, "You really didn't recognize me when you saw me at the store?"  
  
"To be honest, no I didn't. You looked so different now Tohru. I don't think anyone would recognize you. Hey, you wanna play a little game with me?"  
  
What she said next made it clear that she knew what he was talking about.  
  
"Sure. Tell them I'm some girl you picked up at the club or something. Oooh, I can't to see their faces. Follow my cue, okay? Just play along."  
  
He couldn't believe this was the same Tohru.   
  
"Got it."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
As they pulled up to Shigure's house Haru went around to the other side to open the door for Tohru. Haru explained that tonight had become a sort of ritual for the family. Most of them gathered at Shigure's house to have dinner and spend time with each other. It was the one night that was designated "family time." Haru had been out to get a hat for Shigure, since the dog was too lazy to get it himself.  
  
The closer they got to the door, the uneasier she became.  
  
"Haru, wait," it came out no more than a whisper. "I don't think I can do this. They won't want me back. I left them! It wasn't supposed to be this way. It wasn't supposed to be this way!"  
  
He placed a single finger beneath her chin, forcing her to look him in the face.   
  
  
  
"Don't worry about it Tohru. I'll be right there with you. These are the people that you love, and that love you. You needn't be afraid."  
  
He grabbed her hand and led her through the door. She wasn't quite prepared for what she saw.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Shigure, I'm back. I have someone I want you to meet."  
  
Heavy footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.   
  
"Unless it's a beautiful school girl, I'm not inter-," he stopped mid-sentence.  
  
Haru smiled devilishly. "It's near enough to the truth. I met her at the store on my way out the door. What was your name again dear?"  
  
"Yes, what is your name," Shigure chimed, taking Tohru's hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles.  
  
"You mean...you really don't know who I am?"  
  
"Why my dear, I believe I'd remember a face as stunning as yours."  
  
She grinned, deciding that it was worth a try.  
  
"Well, like my motto says, 'Never give up!'"  
  
She stood there, and watched for a reaction of some kind. The only thing she got was a scrunched up face full of confusion.  
  
"It's me Shigure! Tohru," she finished softly.  
  
Shigure looked at Haru, waiting for confirmation. Sure enough, he nodded his agreement.  
  
"Tohru? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, Shigure. I'm all grown up now, eh?"  
  
"That's an understatement. Come here, let me have a look at you!"  
  
  
  
She stepped forward, adding a dramatic spin to give him a view from all angles. The final touch was an innocent kiss on the cheek accompanied by fluttering lashes. His eyes practically fell out of their sockets.  
  
"Oh...oh, it's so good to have you back! Come on, I must show you to the others. I bet their gonna die!"  
  
She smiled at his enthusiasm, comforted by the fact that he wasn't mad.  
  
He skipped down the hall chanting in his familiar sing song voice, "I've got a surprise...I've got a surprise."  
  
He stepped up to the doorway to the "living room," making sure that she was still out of sight on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Hey, did you guys know that it pays off to be a good boy? I've got a surprise! Can you guess what, or should I say whom, it is?"  
  
From his seat at the table, Yuki shot him a disgusted look. "What the hell? Kami...Shigure, you didn't hire a stripper, did you? I thought I told you no more strippers! After what happened at my birthday party, I can't take it anymore!"  
  
"Nope. But she's hot, that for sure," he said, glancing at a blushing Tohru.  
  
Kyou jumped up from the table, quickly approaching the dog. Shigure reflexively thrust Tohru behind him, wanting to be the one to show her off to everyone.  
  
"Damnit, tell us who she is!"  
  
"Hmmm...I've got a better idea. How about you go sit down and I'll show you. You try to figure it out, okay?"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Shigure turned around and ushered her to the front, coaxing her out as if she were a child. "Come on, little one. Don't be scared now."  
  
Tohru now stood under the scrutinizing gazes of the others. She was shaking a bit, feeling more than a little self-conscious. Ayame, taking note of her beauty, was the first one to get up and advance toward her.  
  
"Oh, Gure, she is absolutely magnificent! Let me get a closer look," he cupped her face in his hands, staring deeply into her eyes. He let go, however, when he felt a hand clasp around his shoulder.  
  
"Hey! No touching my Little Flower!"  
  
A room full of eyes shifted from Tohru to Shigure. Kyou was getting edgier by the second, and he was afraid to show it in front of this stranger who stood before him.   
  
"'Little Flower?' Wasn't that your nickname for Tohru?"  
  
'Now he's got it,' thought Shigure. "Why yes, Kyou, It was. Only one person was special enough to be my Little Flower," he tried to emphasize his point by gently ruffling her hair. If they didn't get it by now, there was no helping it.  
  
Kagura got up and looked deep into Tohru's eyes. After a while, something clicked. She wrapped her arms around the girl, and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Tohru?"  
  
After that, she couldn't hold in the tears anymore. She hugged Kagura as tight as she could and let loose a heart wrenching cry. One that was filled with anguish for how much she missed them. One that was filled with so much joy for being reunited with them, once again. Hopefully though, this time it would be forever.  
  
A shiver ran through Kagura and she couldn't help but to cry out.  
  
"TOHRU!"  
  
Tohru had been her best friend. She had shown her a gentleness that she never knew. A tender kind of love that made her a people magnet.  
  
There was a collective gasp around the room and from there it seemed as if time had stopped. She was no longer the high-powered corporate executive. She was the shy, loving sixteen-year-old girl who had just lost her mother, and desperately needed something to hold onto.  
  
Through the tears, she smiled, lifting her face so she could look at Kagura. She, too, had been crying. She wiped the tears from her own face and handed Kagura a tissue.  
  
"Oh no! Look at me, now I've ruined my makeup," she said in an attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
"Oh Tohru! I can't believe it's you! You look so...grown up! What have you done to yourself," Kagura found herself poking Tohru in places that had...changed...in the years she had been gone.  
  
Cheeks flaming in blush, she crossed her arms over her chest, trying to preserve her modesty. "Ah yes, well, I'm all grown up now, ene?"  
  
  
  
Kagura led her to the table, making room for the extra person. "So, what have you been doing all this time? Where are you staying now?"  
  
"Oh, well, I am a corporate executive at Takayaki and Associates. I'm staying in Tokyo, not too far from the office."  
  
The Jyuunishi boar frowned at this. "Do you live by yourself then?"  
  
"Yes. I do. But my friend Amari comes by all the time. When she's not at work, she's with me shopping, or clubbing, or eating dinner. So I wouldn't really say I'm alone. But my name is the only one on the lease, if that's what you mean."  
  
Tohru looked up to see Kyou and Yuki silently leave the room. She looked back down into her lap, ashamed.   
  
"I knew I shouldn't have come back. Well, I guess I better be going now. It was nice to see you all again. I'm sorry to have imposed on you all. Goodbye."  
  
Hatori, who'd thus far remained silent, looked anxiously around the table. As the young woman began to walk away, he spoke up.  
  
"Tohru. I hate to bother you, but I haven't eaten dinner yet. Would you mind to much to make something? For old times sake?" He really did hate to have her cook for him, or anyone else for that matter, but he knew it was the only way to get her to stay. He knew th no one else in the room wanted her to leave either. They all smiled gratefully as she turned around and went into the kitchen, reciprocating with a smile of her own.  
  
"Oh, of course! Silly me, here I am interrupting your family night and I didn't even ask if you had eaten yet? Well, what would you like?"  
  
Haru grinned, and leaned to whisper something in her ear. She giggled, and ran into the kitchen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
She was amazed to see that the kitchen looked exactly the same as it did when she left. How had they managed to keep it clean? When she first moved into the house, the kitchen was quite literally nothing more than a dump. Trash piled to the ceiling, dirty dishes practically rooted to the sink. At the time, she hadn't known what she was getting herself into. No, she hadn't expected to love these people as dearly as she did. She hadn't known how long their "arrangement" would last, but the longer she was there, the more they felt like a family.   
  
She scooped the rice from the rice cooker and shaped each riceball into the shapes of the animals of the Jyuunishi. Well, all twelve plus the cat. She had made cat riceballs for the culture day festival during her first year in high school. Hopeful the others would like theirs as well.  
  
At the table the others sat drinking their tea and smiling at one another. Suddenly, they were all in good spirits. A major part of their life had come back. Why wouldn't they be happy. There was a sudden crash and a scream, startling all out of there comfortable stupor.   
  
Back in the kitchen, Tohru sat on the floor, hand over her heart willing it to resume it's normal pace. She had seen a reflection in the window that had frightened her. She had assumed she was alone in the kitchen. She looked up to see a blonde man with the warmest pair of brown eyes looking down at her. He offered her his hand to help her up and mumbled an apology for scaring her. He had only wanted to see what she was making.  
  
"Momiji?"  
  
"Yeah...are you okay?"  
  
She starting jumping up and down in excitement. How he had grown! He now towered over her at six feet. His blonde hair fallen slightly into his eyes. He had lost the roundness of face that comes with childhood and left instead with the fine chiseled face of a man.  
  
"Momiji, it's me. Tohru."  
  
He held her by the shoulders and looked over her from head to toe. Doing a double take, he stop at her eyes. Yes, this was his Tohru alright.   
  
"Tohru! Oh Tohru," and forgetting himself, he threw his arms around her and held her tight. It took no more than a few seconds before the signature *POOF* and Tohru found herself holding a small rabbit in her arms.  
  
"Tohru! Where have you been? Why did you leave? Where do you live now? Are you here to stay," the enthusiastic rabbit's question were coming at her in a barrage. She had to try to sort them out as well as the rest of her thoughts, choosing to ignore some of the questions.  
  
"Whoa, slow down Momiji. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh! I come here every Tuesday and Thursday after work. I was just a little late tonight. What are you doing here?"  
  
She smiled a little ruefully. "I was out shopping with my friend Amari and Haru saw me at the store. Then he kidnapped me and here I am!"  
  
She had long since set the rabbit down on the floor, getting caught up in conversation. They had fallen silent for but one second when...  
  
*POOF*  
  
Tohru and Momiji were kneeling on the floor, and one of them was very, VERY naked. Once they realized what a compromising position they were in Tohru quickly went to back to the counter to get the tray and Momiji slipped back into his clothes, following her back to the others.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Here guys. I made riceballs. Please, help yourselves."  
  
She set down the tray and stood back to watch everyone's reactions.   
  
Shigure immediately picked up in what they were. They were in the shape of their Jyuunishi forms.  
  
"Ah, Tohru. You should have! This is just to...cute! I couldn't possibly eat it. Here, you were born in the year of the dog too, right? You eat it! I couldn't bear to destroy it myself."  
  
"Shigure, please eat it. I'm not hungry. Hmmm...food...ah! Amari! I just left her standing there at the store. Excuse me, I have to make a call."  
  
She treaded back into the hallway and pulled out her cell phone and dialed Amari's number. She heard someone pick up on the other side, and she didn't want to wait for her answer.  
  
"Amari? Oh, I'm sorry it's so late. Are you okay? Are you mad? Did you buy something?"  
  
"Tohru, I found the perfect dress, and the perfect shoes to go with it. And you promised, tomorrow we go dancing! Why don't you invite your friend, or all your friends? It would be fun...you know you want to!"  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I've just now made an appearance. It's been so long...and it wouldn't...but I couldn't-," this is when Shigure took the phone right out from Tohru's hands and put it on speaker phone. Shigure still had quite a height advantage over Tohru, and he held the phone high in the air, over her head, so she couldn't take it from him. Still, she was jumping up in down in a futile attempt.  
  
"Amari? This is Tohru good friend Shigure Sohma. Yes...yes, how are you? I'm fine thanks. What's that, you say? You're going dancing tomorrow? Why sure! I'm sure everyone would love to go. We've been meaning to go out anyway. Can you and Tohru come and pick us up on your way? No, my cousins Hatori and Kyou will be driving us. Yep! That's it then. Okay, see you tomorrow night," he hung up the phone, and handed it back to a defeated Tohru.  
  
"Oh, my little flower and her friend are taking us dancing! Yay! This will be so much fun!"  
  
"Shigure, I'm sure it will be fun, but are you sure everyone will want to go," she asked, fishing for a way to get him to cancel his plans.  
  
"That's no problem. Just let me ask everyone else. I'm absolutely positive that they'll want to be there to see their little Tohru get loose. Oh, what fun this will be!"  
  
Little did he know just what Tohru was nervous about. It wasn't about them all going out together. That should be fun. No, she was really worried about Amari. She still didn't know the secret. She was never supposed to know. Hopefully nothing...distressing, would happen on their night out. Afterall, this night was supposed to be for.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2, over and out. Ah...I can't wait to get started on the club scene with the gang! Ooh, what fun! 


End file.
